Embodiments presented herein generally relate to file transfer, and more specifically, to gesture-based techniques for controlling file transfer of a mobile device paired with a wearable device.
Mobile devices allow users to transfer files from one user to others. For example, a user may share photos stored on a smartphone with other users using various means, such as through messaging applications, emails, ad hoc networks, and the like. For instance, a user may initiate a connection on the smartphone to a mobile device of another user via a wireless connection (e.g., Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, etc.). Once connected, the user may select files and the target mobile device. Generally, the recipient (i.e., the user of the target mobile device) needs to accept and store the file on the mobile device. As another example, the mobile device may store files at a cloud storage location and create a sharing link with appropriate access permissions and send the link to a given destination, such as to an e-mail address or a username on a messaging service.
One concern with the aforementioned techniques is user inconvenience due to steps for handling device connection and authentication, generating share links, file and object selection, and so on. Further, such methods can be prone to human error. For example, a user may enter a target recipient incorrectly (e.g., due to some typographical error on the part of the user), which is a potential security risk.